<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Protect You by Salem_05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391112">I'll Protect You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_05/pseuds/Salem_05'>Salem_05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DanPlan, actuallyoddplan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ann and Ivu love Jay though-, As everyone should uwu, Bisexual Male Character, Blank Cran and Seh are indifferent, Blood, Blood and Injury, But reluctantly looks after Jay too and ends up getting attached really fast, Bye :), Daniel found Jay on a mission and just kinda adopted him, Daniel is a protective father, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, Everyone else just kinda accepted it, F/F, F/M, Fair enough tbh, Found Family, Gay Male Character, Genderfluid Character, He's super hyped like Theo and Nelly lol, His paternal instinct kicked in ok, Hosuh is skeptical, Hurt/Comfort, I talk too much, If someone he doesn't know so much as breathes on Jay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Just realised I forgot to mention Gavin uh-, Lesbian Character, M/M, No one listens to them, Nonbinary Character, Not exaggerating lol-, Other, Pansexual Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Should probably stop tagging now, Sort Of, Stephen is also skeptical, Theo and Nelly are way too hyped, They couldn't care less, They should not be allowed near kids-, They think he's adorable, They think it's dangerous, Trans Male Character, Violence, Ya'll probably didn't even read these and just skipped straight to the story-, but looks after Jay anyway, except elias, he kicks them into tomorrow, ok bye for real now, so uh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_05/pseuds/Salem_05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel ventured further into the dark room, pulling his gun out of it's holster.</p><p>Hearing some breathing in the corner of the room, he grabbed his walkie talkie and switched it on, speaking into it. "I've found it, I repeat, I have found it. All available units respond."</p><p>Putting the walkie talkie back into his shirt pocket, Daniel walked towards the figure in the corner and pointed his flashlight and gun towards it.</p><p>He was told that the thing they were coming to retrieve was dangerous, a threat to the existence of humanity, the end of the world as they knew it.</p><p>What he was not expecting to see was the small, shivering kid hunched over in the corner, wearing nothing but a collar around his neck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabelle | Melodify/Original Female Character(s), Daniel Lim/Seh, Elias Lim/Gavin Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: This story contains mention of rape/non-con. If uncomfortable with this topic, please do not read. I really don't want to be the reason that someone get's triggered, so if you do read, be cautious.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel walked through the building, stopping sometimes at corners to make sure nothing was waiting.</p><p>Looking back, he locked eyes with his sibling, Elias, who nodded for Daniel to keep going.</p><p>Daniel nodded back and kept slowly walking forward. He barely heard Elias say they were going to look elsewhere, and hummed in response, hearing his sibling's footsteps retreating soon after.</p><p>What's the reason they're here, you ask?</p><p>Well, Daniel and Elias were part of a huge top secret organisation where they collected up dangerous beings, human or otherwise, and prevented them from doing anymore wrong, handing them over to their boss.</p><p>They were on this particular mission looking for one of those dangerous beings. And it was an important one.</p><p>From the rumours that he'd heard, this thing was supposed to bring about the end of the world. And, quite obviously, they couldn't allow that to happen.</p><p>Daniel froze in his tracks as he heard an object clatter in the room to his right.</p><p>A look of both triumph and fear made it's way onto his face as he realised that was where the thing was hiding.</p><p>Slowly opening the door with a creak, Daniel entered the room.</p><p>It was dark, and smelled faintly like blood, urine and shit. His nose wrinkled at the horrible odours, and he bit back the urge to vomit.</p><p>Daniel ventured further into the dark room, pulling his gun out of it's holster.</p><p>Hearing some breathing in the corner of the room, he grabbed his walkie talkie and switched it on, speaking into it. "I've found it, I repeat, I have found it. All available units respond."</p><p>Putting the walkie talkie back into his shirt pocket, Daniel walked towards the figure in the corner and pointed his flashlight and gun towards it.</p><p>He was told that the thing they were coming to retrieve was dangerous, a threat to the existence of humanity, the end of the world as they knew it.</p><p>What he was not expecting to see was the small, shivering kid hunched over in the corner, wearing nothing but a collar around his neck.</p><p>He froze up at the sight before him.</p><p>The thing they had come to kill was nothing but a kid.</p><p>Said kid was now staring up at him in terror, yellow and red irises darting around in panic, blonde hair plastered to his sweaty face, and his bottom lip trembling uncontrollably.</p><p>Slowly, Daniel realised he was staring at the gun in his hands and sighed, slipping it back into it's holster.</p><p>Taking the look of relief on the kid's face as a good sign, Daniel started walking towards him.</p><p>Seeing this, the kid yelped and tried to back away, but couldn't go any further, beginning to cry as he realised the was trapped.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, shh, don't cry, it's ok.." Daniel spoke gently as he knelt down. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."</p><p>The kid whimpered, burying his head in his knees as he shook his head frantically.</p><p>"Look-" Daniel grabbed his gun and threw it across the room, far out of his reach. "No weapon. I'm not going to hurt you."</p><p>Slowly, the kid lifted up their face, blinking away the tears from their heterochromatic eyes.</p><p>"Now, what's your name?" Daniel asked with a smile.</p><p>Biting his lip, the kid was silent for a while, then finally spoke up with a croaky voice. "J...Ja..y.."</p><p>"Jay?" Daniel repeated, earning a nod from the kid. "Well, that's a lovely name. Mine is Daniel."</p><p>The kid nodded at this as well, still avoiding eye contact.</p><p>Looking down, Daniel saw that something white was leaking out from under Jay. With a gasp, he realised quickly what it was.</p><p>Trying not to panic, Daniel looked back up at the kid and spoke as calmly as he could. "Do you mind telling me...what happened to you?"</p><p>Jay flinched at this, curling into himself even more. A stifled sob escaped his lips. "I ca...n'..t.."</p><p>"You can't?" Daniel asked worriedly. His concern was growing with every passing second.</p><p>Jay shook his head, fully sobbing now. "I...can..'t!"</p><p>"Ok, ok, that's alright, you don't have to tell me." Daniel reassured, deciding it was best not to touch the kid right now. He seemed really worked up.</p><p>Jay nodded, still quietly sobbing into his knees.</p><p>Daniel spoke up after a while. "Do you think you can stand?"</p><p>Jay slowly nodded, then shakily stood up. Barely even taking a step, he lost his footing and almost fell over.</p><p>Daniel went to catch him, but Jay cried out "No! I...I'm f...in..e!"</p><p>Hesitantly, Daniel moved his hands away.</p><p>Jay slowly regained his balance, slowly putting one foot in front of the other.</p><p>He seemed to be walking fine now, but Daniel didn't miss the shivers wracking his thin, fragile body. Which must have been horrible, given that he was completely naked.</p><p>Taking off his jacket, Daniel wrapped it around Jay's body, kneeling down to zip it up so he was covered.</p><p>"...Tha..nks.." Jay mumbled.</p><p>"No problem." Daniel smiled. "Now, how about we take you somewhere warm, where there's lot of food and clothes, ok?"</p><p>Jay nodded eagerly at this, a small smile making it's way onto his face.</p><p>Daniel smiled back, offering the kid a hand. Jay stared at it in fear for a second, then hesitantly took it, managing another small smile.</p><p>Daniel smiled as well and picked up his walkie talkie, turning it on and speaking into it again. "Nevermind, Elias. Cancel the back-up. I have the situation handled."</p><p>Placing it back in his shirt pocket, Daniel walked out of the room with Jay in tow.</p><p>This wasn't how he'd imagined the mission would go, but there was no way he was going to kill a kid.</p><p>This probably meant he was a father now, but that didn't bother him.</p><p>It would probably bother the other's though...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hiding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daniel has Jay hidden safely in the base away from the others for now.</p><p>But how long will that last?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick note: I headcanon Elias as non-binary, and Hosuh as genderfluid (He/Her). Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel slowly walked up to the front door of their base. Though it wasn't really a base, it was actually just Elias' house, but he and all the other's started chilling there one day and it just sort of became their base.</p><p>Moving so that Jay, who was now comfortably sleeping on his shoulder, wouldn't be in the way, Daniel crept over to the window and peeked inside.</p><p>He let out a sigh of relief as he saw nobody in sight.</p><p>Walking back towards the door, Daniel held Jay tightly with one hand and opened the door with the other.</p><p>Quickly, Daniel walked over to a wall in the hallway and pressed a hidden button on it. The wall flipped around to reveal a spacious room full of weapons and gear for missions. </p><p>He walked inside and gently laid Jay on the floor, grabbing a blanket to keep him warm.</p><p>Walking out, Daniel pressed the button, closing the door with a sigh.</p><p>"Dan?" He almost jumped out of his skin at the voice saying his name that came seemingly out of nowhere.</p><p>Daniel quickly turned around, grinning nervously. "Y-Yes, Hosuh?"</p><p>Hosuh stared at him in confusion, brushing his long hair off his shoulder, then crossed his arms. "What are you doing back so soon? I thought the mission was supposed to be a long one."</p><p>"Eh, well, it went by really quick, I guess!" Daniel replied. "You know how Elias is, always so eager to get it over with."</p><p>"That is true." Hosuh hummed, chuckling slightly. "So, where are they?"</p><p>Daniel blinked. "Huh?"</p><p>"Where is Elias?" Hosuh asked again. "You went on the mission together, then you come back alone. Did something happen?"</p><p>"Oh! No, no, Hosuh, they're fine!" Daniel reassured, noticing the older's growing concern. "But they wanted to go talk to boss for a while after. Seeing that this was an important mission."</p><p>"I guess that makes sense.." She replied. "Just, next time tell them to call us beforehand. You know how worried I get.."</p><p>"Yeah, I get that, Hosuh. I'll make sure of that next time." Daniel smiled.</p><p>Hosuh smiled back, turning to leave.</p><p>Daniel let out a sigh of relief as he saw the older walking away. "God...lying is exhausting.." He mumbled.</p><p>------</p><p>After a couple of hours, almost everyone was back. Ivu, Ann and Seh were talking about something on the couch, whilst Blank sort of just tuned out the conversation, seemingly off in a world of her own.</p><p>Gavin and Stephen were engaging in some sort of contest (again), ignoring Hosuh's pleas to stop.</p><p>Theo and Nelly were egging the two on, simply laughing as Hosuh turned to scold them, foolishly turning her back on the brother's, who somehow managed to bring a whole cabinet crashing down in a matter of 3 seconds.</p><p>And Cran...nobody knew what Cran was doing. He was just knelt in front of the fireplace, staring forward at the flames.</p><p>Daniel shivered, scared. Cran really creeped him out...</p><p>"How on earth did you two do that?!" Hosuh yelled at the top of his lungs, glaring Gavin and Stephen down. "I turn my back for just a second, and you break an entire cabinet?! Honestly, who raised you and how are they still alive?!"</p><p>"Well...I...um..it was Gavin!" Stephen yelled, pointing at his brother.</p><p>"Wha - you fucking liar!" The younger yelled back. "It was not me!"</p><p>"Was too!"</p><p>"Was not!"</p><p>"Both of you, stop it!"</p><p>Daniel chuckled at the exchange, seemingly forgetting the rather massive problem he had on his hands.</p><p>Everything was nice right now. If you ignored Gavin and Stephen's arguing, it was almost peaceful.</p><p>Until he heard the front door slam open.</p><p>"DANIEL!" Elias screamed. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"</p><p>All the other's paused in their activities to look over at the younger of the Lim sibling's, whose hair was incredibly messy, sticks and twigs sticking out of it, face covered in mud, and worst of all, their emerald eyes blown wide in rage.</p><p>Quickly scrambling to run, Daniel let out a string of curses as he heard Elias already advancing towards him, swearing a lot more loudly than their brother, stomping hard on the floor.</p><p>"I swear to God, when I get my hands on you, you are fucking dead, Daniel!"</p><p>"Woah, woah, Elias!" Hosuh stepped in front of the fuming younger person. "Calm down! Why are you so mad at Dan?"</p><p>"Because, Hosuh!" They yelled back. "That asshole left the mission, gave me no explanation other than 'the situation's handled', and made me look for him for HOURS!"</p><p>"Wait, Dan, you abandoned the mission?" Seh looked up at him in confusion. "Why?"</p><p>He didn't get a chance to reply, because Elias cut him off.</p><p>"I'll tell you why, cause Daniel didn't kill the thing, and now it's in our base!" They yelled.</p><p>All the other's gasped in horror. Even Cran seemed shocked.</p><p>"Wait, you mean it's here?!" Gavin yelled, terrified. "Like - right now?!"</p><p>"Yes! And I'm going to kill it!" Elias replied, pulling out their gun.</p><p>They weren't able to take another step, however, as a hand grabbed their arm.</p><p>"What-" Daniel punched Elias hard across the face, knocking them out cold.</p><p>A chorus of angry and worried yells sounded in the room, but Daniel couldn't make them out.</p><p>The only sound that registered in his mind was muffled sobbing coming from the wall.</p><p>Moving quickly, Daniel pressed the button on the wall and it flipped around, revealing a crying and shivering Jay, hugging his knees as he sobbed.</p><p>"Jay..!" Daniel rushed over to the kid, holding him close. He shoved the older away with a cry, hiccuping repeatedly, almost sounding like he was struggling to breathe.</p><p>Slowly, so as not to alarm him, Daniel placed his hand on Jay's back and comfortingly rubbed small circles into it.</p><p>Slowly, the boy's cries became quieter, until they weren't there anymore, and the room was silent.</p><p>One thing broke it.</p><p>"What the fuck..." A voice whispered behind him. Daniel turned to see everyone standing in the doorway, staring at the scene before them in shock.</p><p>Daniel swallowed nervously. There was no way he was leaving this situation alive.</p><p>"Explain. Now." Stephen commanded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>